villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
President Stone
President Stone (simply known as Stone) is the main antagonist of the 2009 science fiction film, Astro Boy. He was voiced by Donald Sutherland, who also played President Coriolanus Snow in the The Hunger Games franchise. Biography Plans for Re-election Throughout the film, Stone is shown to be concerned with only one thing: to win the upcoming Presidential Election. He is even willing to wage a war against the Surface Dwellers to boost his popularity. Toby's Death and Astro's Birth During a demonstration of the Peacekeeper, a new robot designed to protect Metro City, Stone becomes intrigued by the space components, the Blue and Red Energy Cores. He shows a degree of disgust with Elefun's idea in restoring the surface world as he only prefer life of those in Metro City. He demands the Red Core (the negative one) be placed in the Peacekeeper for the demonstration, which inadvertently results in the death of Toby Tenma. After Toby's death, Stone believes the Cores were destroyed while he himself giving cold shoulder over consequence of actions (or at least that was seemed). However, one night he discovers that Tenma made an AI robot replacement of Toby, powered by the Blue Core. After a lengthy battle, the new Toby (later renamed "Astro") is ejected from the floating Metro City down to the Surface. After this, Stone goes to Tenma's home and demands his guards arrest Tenma and his assistant Dr. Elefun for creating Astro and hiding the Core's existence from him. However, Tenma promises to give the Core to Stone after he retrieves Astro. Rediscovering Astro and Prepare for Invasion Later in the film, Stone arrives at the Robot Fighting Ring run by Hamegg, where he captures Astro. On the way back to Metro City, Stone mockingly offer Astro a "drink" of motor oil and brags of his plans to use the Peacekeeper to wage a war against the Surface to win the Election. Tenma's Betrayal and Merging with Peace Keeper Astro agrees to be shut down, apologizing to Tenma. However, Tenma, realizing that Astro is still his son, reactivates him, allowing him to escape. Enraged, Stone orders Tenma and Elefun arrested before loading the Red Core into the Peacekeeper, reactivating it. However, the Peacekeeper assimilates with Stone, allowing Stone to take control of it and releases his true, diabolical self. Stone proceeded to rampage through the city, growing in size as he absorbed weapons and entire buildings to lure Astro out. Astro was prompted to engage Stone in battle upon sees his rampage. Battle and Defeat In the battle that ensued, Stone was briefly able to detain Astro and attempted to absorb him, but the resulting merging causes both of them agony. Tenma explains to Astro that the merging of the two Cores would destroy both of them. Stone captures Astro's friends and threatens to kill them, but Astro flies towards him. Stone prepares for battle, but realizes that Astro intends to sacrifice himself by merging with the Red Core. Before Stone can stop him, Astro flies into the Red Core, destroying the Peacekeeper and seemingly himself in the process. Stone survived the battle, though he was returned to human form. Soon afterwards, he was arrested for his crimes. Personality Stone is a greedy, selfish, deceitful, manipulative, uncompromising, power-hungry, villainous, and arrogant individual who only cares about himself and being re-elected as President of Metro City. He appeared to be disgusted with Dr. Elefun's idea in using Blue Core energy to restore the surface, though this only due to him prefer his people to lived in Metro City than anywhere else and personal disgust with Surface Dwellers. He is also shown to be very rash and thoughtless, not thinking things through, such as when he placed the Red Core into the Peace Keeper twice, which resulted in Toby's death in first and the last the PK absorbing him and exposing his cruel side. While seemingly attractive and charismatic, this hardly veils his cruelty and lack of empathy or remorse or even mercy, as shown where he held no sympathy on Dr. Tenma over the incident that killed Toby that he started (even implied has give the mourning scientist cold shoulder), attempt to destroyed Astro (robotic clone of the boy that he accidentally killed) just for acquiring the Blue Core inside him, reveal his plans to wage war against Surface Dwellers just to boost up his popularity, and also implied in his disgust on Dr. Elefun's idea for using Blue Core for sake of everyone whom lived in the surface. Thought most of these negative side less exposed, this ultimately fully revealed after merges with both Red Core and PK, where he attempt to kill Astro's friends as he fight the robot boy and also causing the Metro City to crashed. Gallery Movies020410_02.jpg President Stone.jpg astro_boy36.jpg|President Stone and the Peacekeeper astro-boy-general-heckler-president-stone-et-dr-tenma.jpg|President Stone with Dr. Tenma and General Heckler Videos President Stone's Defeat Trivia *Though being a movie-exclusive character, President Stone is as evil as various darkest villains in Astro Boy franchise, even worse than the more antagonistic version of Dr. Tenma. *President Stone is similar to President Coriolanus Snow from The Hunger Games franchise. **They are Big Bads who desire power. **They are played by Donald Sutherland. **They are powerful and charismatic leaders, and very intelligent and manipulative to boot, but they are also Complete Monsters who will gladly sacrifice children to get what they want. Category:Mongers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Tyrants Category:Power Hungry Category:Imprisoned Category:Abusers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Charismatic villain Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Greedy Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Male Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Destroyers Category:Vandals Category:Egotist Category:Elderly Category:Cheater Category:Leader Category:Neutral Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Extravagant Category:Wealthy Category:Complete Monster Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Delusional Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Game Changer Category:Xenophobes Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Master Manipulator Category:Supremacists Category:Oppressors Category:Fascists Category:Warlords Category:Cartoon Villains